gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alannys Greyjoy
Alannys Greyjoy is the Master of Ships for the Iron Throne. She is the widow of Damron Greyjoy and the mother of Merryk Greyjoy, Aeron Greyjoy, Dagon Greyjoy, and Gwin Greyjoy. History Lady Greyjoy was originally born Alannys Farwynd, of House Farwynd of Sealskin Point. She wed Damron Greyjoy at the age of nineteen. The marriage was somewhat unusual, given that folk from House Farwynd were sometimes considered “strange” by other ironborn, but Damron and Alannys wed for love. This caused tensions between the Greyjoys and House Harlaw, which as one of the wealthier and more powerful houses sought to join with the rulers of the Iron Islands through matrimony. The marriage is considered to be one of the reasons for the Reaper's War that was later to follow. After her husband died during the Second Greyjoy Rebellion, her son, Aeron Greyjoy, became the new Lord of Pyke, succeeding his elder brother Merryk who was slain by a boy of House Manderly while raiding Greywater Watch. Alannys supports her son fiercely and advises him often. He in turn leaves most of the work of managing the house and holdings to her. Recent History 'First Era' During the Harlaw civil war in the first era, Alannys fought alongside her children, eventually witnessing the death of Durran Harlaw at the hands of Aeron. The Greyjoys defended Lannisport during the war of the Ascent of the Lion. 'Second Era' Left to manage the Iron Isles during the lord's absence, Alannys paid many unscheduled visits to the island of Harlaw, to ensure that the house and the new lord, Baron Harlaw, remained tightly under her control. Alannys disapproved of Aeron's taking of Harrenhal as a prize from the war, and went to King's Landing to ask the crown to relieve her house of what she considered to be an expensive and impractical holding. While there, she met with Loren Lannister to update him on the reavings taking place in the north that were revealed to have been done at his command. Third Era The reavings in the north came to an end when Gwin Greyjoy was captured by Dacey Mormont. Alannys led a group of ironborn to free her daughter. Fourth Era In the War of the False King, Alannys captured the Shield Islands while her son Dagon sailed up the Mander to claim Highgarden. Fifth Era Alannys was appointed the Master of Ships for the Crown's small council. Quotes "It must be a strange kind of love one feels for a woman like my mother." ''- thoughts of Gwin Greyjoy ''"Her children. Her life. She would crush any who rose against them." - Blood and Whispers "Alannys was never one for idle chit chat. The lines on her aging face were deep from decades of scowling and frowning, and even when passive she had the appearance of being severely displeased." - Blood and Whispers “Alannys Greyjoy is more man than woman, in looks and on the battlefield. I wouldn’t be surprised if someone checked between her legs and found the manhood my own husband seems to so often lack." -'' Jeyne Lannister ''"Aeron certainly couldn’t imagine Alannys weeping over any of her children. Maybe Merryk once, if the stories were true. But his death had left her empty, had cracked her and let all her love leak out like a broken chalice… and there had been none left for the three children who remained." - Aeron Greyjoy Family Members Damron Greyjoy, husband (deceased) Merryk Greyjoy, son (deceased) Aeron Greyjoy, son Dagon Greyjoy, son Gwin Greyjoy, daughter Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Iron islands Category:Greyjoy Category:Prologue Character